1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle assembly and a transceiver module assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical communication system, a transceiver module has been put into practical use in order to transmit an optical signal transmitted through an optical connector and the like to a mother board. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-520296, for example, such a transceiver module is located in a chassis which constitutes a communication system. The transceiver module includes the following constituents as main elements, namely, an optical module (referred to as a module assembly in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-520296), and an optical module receptacle (referred to as a receptacle assembly in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-520296) mounted on a circuit board as a mother board and configured to detachably house the optical module.
An optical cable connector and an optical cable for establishing mutual connection with another system, for example, are connected to a port at an end portion of the optical module exposed in a front cover of the chassis. When the optical module is connected to the optical module receptacle, a connector end portion of the optical module is connected to a connection portion being connected of a receptacle connector mounted on the circuit board inside the optical module receptacle. The connection portion being connected of the receptacle connector is electrically connected to the above-mentioned circuit board. Accordingly, the optical cable connector and the optical cable are electrically connected to the circuit board via the transceiver module.